Fan:Digimon Spirit Xros/Chapter 5
=Chapter 5: GrimGreymon= Description When Hiro is the last one to perform Spirit Xros, Lucibella finds Team 3H and challenges them with two of her own Digimon, Grimmon and Greymon. They are shocked when they learn she can Spirit Xros as well. Chapter 5 "Death-Style Spirit Xros!" Hiro cried. Velgemon's wings lit on fire and the rest of him turned solid black. "BlazeVelgemon!" he roared. "Well, well," a female voice said from behind them. "Look at what he can do!" Lucibella walked up to the team with Kyubimon, a Grimmon, and a Greymon. "Don't get too cocky, though," she said. "You three aren't the only ones who can do that! Conquering-Style Spirit Xros!" Oddly enough, this wasn't a single-Digimon Spirit Xros. This one fused both Grimmon and Greymon with Lucibella's Spirit. "GrimGreymon!" the product cried. It was a horrible mix of the two. It had the wings, right arm, mask, and tail of Grimmon and the torso, left arm, head, and legs of Greymon. "You can't beat GrimGreymon!" Lucibella laughed maniacally. "He's stronger than any Champion-Level Digimon! He can destroy you all with one strike!" "Demon Flare!" BlazeVelgemon divebombed GrimGreymon. Lucibella was surprised to see that the attack pushed back GrimGreymon several feet. "What?" Lucibella shrieked. "I can't believe this! You actually managed to hurt my Digimon? Well, you'll pay!" "Grim Destruction!" GrimGreymon cried as he punched BlazeVelgemon. Multiple times. This attack, however, was much more effective. "Come on!" Hiro called. "Dawn, Dusk, help me!" A Hawkmon landed on the cliff. Dusk was surprised, but said, "Leaping-Style Spirit Xros!", fusing Hawkmon with IceCrescemon. "HawkCrescemon!" This form was a more bird-like and held a dagger made from sharpened feathers. "Four Slash!" she cried, cutting GrimGreymon with her dagger. "Black Blast!" GrimGreymon fired a ball of darkness from his right hand. "Bruciore Leone!" BurningFiramon howled, knocking GrimGreymon to the ground. Lucibella turned to Kyubimon. "If GrimGreymon is defeated," Lucibella said in a tone of urgency, "I need you to finish them off." "Éruption Solaire!" was BurningFiramon's next attack. Two of the missiles hit GrimGreymon, but he swatted aside one with his tail. "Ha!" he cried, his voice hoarse. "Is that all you've got? I can do this all day!" "Day Light Kick!" HawkCrescemon cut him off by jumping on his chest, pinning him to the ground. She held her dagger over her head. "Just go away," she said in a harsh voice. "Or Hametanken will absorb your data, only making itself stronger." "Never!" GrimGreymon again used Black Blast, firing HawkCrescemon off the cliff. She flew into the air and used Four Slash, this time with all four of her wings. "Bruciore Leone! Éruption Solaire!" BurningFiramon used the attacks together. He tackled GrimGreymon, then released a burst of flame. GrimGreymon seperated to his previous forms. "Kyubimon!" Lucibella said. "Let's run!" And Lucibella fled the cliff. Team 3H returned to the Hall. "Really?" he said, overjoyed, after they explained the story. "You got a Velgemon as your partner? Then again, I don't know why I'm very excited about that, since I took that SkullBaluchimon from a few days ago as my partner, but that's good for just a Rank Delta Tamer!" "Rank Delta?" Dawn cried out. "Yes," Hallow replied. "I am very impressed with your work, so I made Team 3H go up to Rank Delta! Now only 3 Ranks to go before you're Rank Alpha! Anyways, you guys should get some rest. I have a huge mission for you tomorrow!" Meanwhile... Lucibella sat on a bench outside her house in Roku City. "I can't believe it," she said to herself. "I was defeated by stupid Hall Tamers! I guess my Spirit Xros isn't strong enough." Then Lucibella was caught in some sort of strange vision. Chronomon Holy Mode was there. "Lucibella," he said. "If you wish to train against me to make your Spirit Xros stronger, meet me in the basement of Download Industries." Then the vision was over. "I think I found another partner, Kyubimon," Lucibella told her fox. "Chronomon will be mine." Digivolutions <>